


Art Masterpost for Four of Swords (SPNTC2020)

by Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Four of Swords, Hey new tag, M/M, Mal drew a thing, Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020, Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020 (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah
Summary: Art forMattzerella_sticks's wonderful, intense and evocative storyFour of Swords, written for The Supernatural Trope Celebration of 2020. I flailed at them after they shared it and feel you ought to do the same. Or leave loving comments and kudos, because their work deserves it!Go read it. There are feels to be had!First time arting for any kind of challenge and with the new medium of procreate. So I dunno, man. I had fun making this, but feel I still got a ways to go.Love,Mal
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020





	Art Masterpost for Four of Swords (SPNTC2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [Mattzerella_sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks)'s wonderful, intense and evocative story [Four of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798442), written for The Supernatural Trope Celebration of 2020. I flailed at them after they shared it and feel you ought to do the same. Or leave loving comments and kudos, because their work deserves it!
> 
> Go read it. There are feels to be had!
> 
> First time arting for any kind of challenge and with the new medium of procreate. So I dunno, man. I had fun making this, but feel I still got a ways to go.
> 
> Love,  
> Mal

*


End file.
